The Future of Percy & Annabeth
by cchcutie
Summary: The future of Percy and Annabeth includes trying to raise kids, fighting monsters, Annabeth yelling at Percy for being a Seaweed brain, and so much more. Love, family, sadness are all in this fanfic. Be ready for the feels. Rated M just in case.
Percy hated it when the elevator wasn't working. That meant he had to walk the stairs all the way up to the fifth floor, and that was a lot stairs. Especially since he just got back from coaching swim practice.

Percy opened the door, took a deep breath, and ran up the stairs. Idiotic move? Yes. But he didn't care. He hadn't seen his wife since this morning, and he missed her terribly.

Percy grinned as ran up the stairs. Annabeth washiswife. He still couldn't believe that such a beautiful girl loved him. It shocked him. Annabeth chose him to be her husband. Him, out all of the guys in the world, it was him.

He would do anything for her, because he loved her. A lot.

Percy finally reached the fifth floor. He opened the door, and turned right. His apartment was just a few feet away. Then he could drop dead on the couch, and cuddle with his wife.

Percy grabbed the keys to the apartment out of his pocket. Room 514. He unlocked the door, and entered the kitchen. It was a small apartment. Kitchen, living room, two bathrooms and bedrooms. The rent wasn't much, it was about $400 a month, and Percy and Annabeth paid $200 each, even though Percy would pay for the whole thing. Annabeth wouldn't let him.

Annabeth was sitting on the couch, reading a book. She didn't say hello or anything. Maybe she didn't realize he was here. Or, maybe she did, but just didn't want to say anything.

Percy dropped his keys on the island table in the middle kitchen. He went behind the couch, and put his hands over Annabeth's eyes. "Guess who?" he asked.

Annabeth removed his hands and turned around. "Why, you're finally back! I've been waiting for hours."

She leaned forward and gave Percy a kiss. Before she could pull away, Percy deepened the kiss. He wanted to taste Annabeth's lips for as long as possible.

She pulled away. "What was that for?" she asked.

"Can I not give my wife a nice, passionate kiss?"

"Of course you can. I don't mind."

Percy smirked. "Maybe I can give you some more tonight."

Annabeth's face went as red as a tomato. "I'm not so sure about that."

She stood up, and went to the kitchen. Percy followed, like he always did when she left the couch. She grabbed an apple and chocolate.

That's weird,Percy thought.

"Interesting choice for a snack," Percy said.

Annabeth started cutting the apple into slices. "Well, you better get used to it, since it's going to be happening for a while."

Percy looked up at her, and frowned. "What does that mean?"

Annabeth smiled. "Percy, I've been wanting to tell you this for the past few days now. I've given you hints and everything. But you being a Seaweed Brain, hasn't noticed yet."

"Hey! I'm very smart."

"Then how come you haven't noticed yet that I'm pregnant?"

Percy thought he stopped breathing.

Annabeth is pregnant. I'm going to be a dad, he thought.

"You're pregnant?" he asked.

Annabeth nodded excitedly.

"We're having a baby?"

Annabeth slapped his arm. "Duh! That's what pregnant means."

Percy couldn't believe it. He was going to be a father.

He went to Annabeth, and picked her up and gave her a spin. "We're going to be parents!" he squealed. "I'm going to be a dad!"

Annabeth laughed. "Put me down before I puke on you."

He did as he was told, and looked deep into her grey eyes. They mesmerized him.

"I love you," he whispered.

He went to his knees and lifted Annabeth's shirt, and placed a kiss on her stomach. "And I love you too!"

Annabeth grinned down at him. "The baby can't hear you Percy."

He smiled up at her. "I don't care. I'm going to do this every day, so you better get used to it."

Percy got back up and kissed her. They kept laughing and kissing, and they were just so full of happiness.

This was truly the best day of his life. Besides his wedding of course.

Percy was going to be a dad.

The future he always wanted was coming true.


End file.
